A mothers love
by xx.Meryl
Summary: Girls at school give Alice a hard time. She comes home crying, and Esme comforts her by taking her on a girls afternoon. ALL HUMAN esme/alice mother/daughter relationship


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Let me just give you a little pre-info so you know whats going in this story :o)**

**First off, ALL HUMAN**

**Alice is 13 years old-Seventh Grade**

**Rosalie and Jasper are 14 years old-Ninth Grade**

**Edward is 15-Tenth Grade**

**and Emmett is 16-Eleventh Grade**

**Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are all in high school**

**Alice is in Middle School, and for the first time, none of her siblings are attending the same school as her. **

**All the children were adopted by Carlisle and Esme.**

**xoxoxo**

I walked confidently, my head held high. "Act confident, Alice. They can smell fear from miles away." That was the advice Rosalie had given me before leaving the house this morning.

She and Jasper were joining Edward and Emmett in high school this year, leaving me to face middle school all on my own.

I walked into the food line, and bought a salad and a water. It was only then, as I held my tray of food, that I realized I had no where to sit.

I had always sat with Rosalie and Jasper last year. They always made sure I was alright. I was the newest member of their family, having been adopted only last summer, and Rose and Jasper always made sure no one gave me a hard time.

Today though, I didn't have anyone here to protect me. I had to face the world all on my own. It wasn't like I hadn't done this before, but since joining the Cullen family, I didn't think I would ever have to do it again.

I let my guard drop. It was only for a second, but that was all it took. _They smelled the fear, and they pounced. _

"Hi Alice!" Two girls, a red head and a blonde came up behind me. I think I had a few classes with them, but I didn't know their names.

"Hi," I tried to smile.

"I'm Mackenzie, and this is Krissy," The red head said, smiling, "So, I noticed you were alone, do you want to sit with us?"

I felt my self relax. This wasn't so hard, I could survive without my siblings here. "Sure, thank you." I followed them to their table, and sat down next to Krissy.

"Whos this?" One of the other girls at the table said, glaring at me.

"You know Alice Cullen," Mackenzie said, "She was adopted my Dr and Mrs Cullen last summer." She lowered her voice, but I could still hear her. "Her parents put her in a loony bin, cause apparently she claimed she could see the future."

I looked down. It was more then that.

_I remember when I was seven, it all started. The violent dreams. The voices. Every night I would dream about people being brutally murdered. Not just any people though, my parents, and my little sister. I would wake up every night screaming, and would try to warn my parents. They didn't believe me. I begged them to listen, but they thought I was crazy. I knew I wasn't though, my parents and Cynthia were going to die. When I was nine my parents had me physiologically tested. I was fine. My brain was normal, but the dreams continued. The voices kept telling me these horrible stories. The dreams became so real, I would see them even when I was awake. I began drawing the things I saw. And thats when my parents had me committed to a mental hospital. They were convinced something was wrong with me, and that I needed more help. I stayed in that room for eighteen months, until I was ten and a half. One day the dreams stopped. The voices were gone. The doctors decided I was ready to go back home. Thats when I found out. The night the dreams stopped, some one broke into our home. They brutally attacked and murdered my mom, dad and Cynthia. Thats when the Cullens adopted me. There was no longer a need for me to be in the hospital, and Carlisle and Esme wanted me to join their family. They adopted problemed teens, and thats exactly what I was. _

"Alice?" Mackenzie waved her hand in front of my face, "Earth to Alice!"

"Huh...? What?" I was brought back to reality.

"What is wrong with you?" One of the girls asked.

"Haley, thats mean. You would be messed up to if you had been in a looney house." Krissy giggled.

"Is that all your eating?" One girl said, looking at my small salad.

"Shut up Morgan!" Another girl said, then she lowered her voice, but I could still here her. "I think she has an eating disorder. So does her older sister."

I tried to ignore them. I raised my bottle of water, about to take a sip, when my chair was pulled out from under me,

A group of guys laughed. "You don't have your sister and brother here to protect you anymore."

Tears came to my eyes, but I wouldn't give the boys the satisfaction of seeing me cry. "Awe come on, aren't you supposed to see the future?" Another guys laughed. "A real physic would have seen that coming."

I stood up, and was about to run for the exit when Krissy burst out laughing, "Hey everyone," She shouted, "Alice Cullen peed her pants!"

I looked down, and saw that when I fell, my water had spilled all over my pants. "No..I.."

I didn't know what to say, so I just booked it to the bathroom.

I locked my self in a stall, and cried. I heard the bell ring, but there was no way I was ever going back to class.

Once I was sure no one was there, I crept into the hallway, and sprinted to the schools main lobby. I pushed open the door, and began running in the direction of home. I didn't stop running till our front porch came into view. I slowed down, trying to catch my breath. I was crying to hard though to even out my breathing.

I burst through the front door, and ran up to my room. I buried my face in my pillow, and cried. How could these girls be so mean. Did they have no hearts at all?

I heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Alice?" I heard Esme and Carlisle call. It was Tuesday, Carlisle's day off.

"Alice!" They knocked on my door, but I was crying to hard to respond. "Alice, we're coming in!" The door burst open, and Esme and Carlisle ran to my side.

"Sweetheart, whats wrong," Esme put her hand on my arm. I still couldn't respond, but I looked up at her, and tried to talk.

"School...She..He..They..I...so...mean...!" I sobbed. Carlisle stood back up, and quietly left the room. This was a mother-daughter type situation, and he understood that.

"Oh Alice!" Esme pulled me into a hug, and I cried into her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her as tight as I could. Once I calmed down, she grabbed my hand, and led me down the stairs. I saw her grab the car keys, and I began to cry all over again.

"No!" I screamed, "I am never going back there. Ever!" I ripped my hand away from hers, and backed up against the wall.

Esme spoke softly, "Alice, I am not taking you back to school, I promise." I nodded. Something about Esme made me trust her.

I followed her out to the car. I climbed in the passengers seat and pressed my head against the cool glass. I thought about what those kids said. Maybe they weren't so far off. Maybe I was messed up. Maybe I was a freak. Maybe the only reason I didn't seem so messed up at home was because I was surrounded by four other messed up kids. I started to cry all over again.

Esme pulled out of the driveway. She was nice, she really was. She was loving, and caring and always made sure we had everything we needed.

I missed my mom though. How could she had given up on me like that? How could she have just thrown me away.

"Alice, sweetheart, do you want to tell me what happened?" Esme looked over at me, concern filling her eyes.

"Esme, why do you do this..adopt us I mean?"

She seemed taken aback by my question. "Well, Alice, we do this because we think that every child deserves a future, that everyone deserves a second chance. And it makes us feel good to know that we are giving kids that chance."

"Why do you want five messed up kids filling your house?"

"Honey, you guys are not messed up. Misunderstood maybe, but not messed up."

I nodded. I wanted to believe her. It was obvious though that I was different. I had spent a year and a half locked up in a room by my self. Just me and my horrible nightmares. I started talking to myself. I would dance around the room, talking to myself. And I still do that. No normal 12 year old does that.

We drove and drove, it must have been hours until we stopped. I had no clue where we were, but I followed Esme out of the car. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and led me towards a busy street.

We walked past the shops, looking at the clothes in the windows. We talked about everything. Well everything except school. We walk and talk until the sun begins to set. We walk into a small diner, and find a small booth.

As we wait for our food to come, Esme holds my hand.

"Alice, I just want you to know that those kids at school have no clue what they are talking about. You are a beautiful girl, you are unique, and don't think for a second that unique is bad. You are not messed up, you have gone through things that no child should ever have to. And no matter what the kids at school think, I love you, the whole family loves you for who you are."

She smiled at me, sincerity written across her face. "I love you too, Esme."

We ate our food in silence, each of us alone with our thoughts. When were done we headed back to the car. We talked and laughed, and for that small amount of time, I forgot all about the kids at school. I lay my head against the glass again, and smiled. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know we are pulling into the driveway.

Esme and I walk into the living room. Every one is busy doing their own things, but they all look up when we enter the room.

"I'm going to bed," I mumbled, heading up the stairs. I climbed under my fluffy comforter, and was almost asleep, when I head my door open. Rosalie crept into the room, and climbed into my queen bed next to me. "I am so sorry, Alice." She whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too, Rose," was the last thing I said before falling asleep.

I woke up to see the sun shining in through my window. Rosalie was still asleep next to me. Esme knocked on my door, "Girls, time to get up!"

I shook me head. "No." I tried to stay calm, "I am not going back to that school."

Esme nodded, then left the room. Rosalie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then climbed out of my bed. She silently left me room, and headed to her own. I pulled the covers over my head, and fell back asleep.

When I woke up again it was almost one in the afternoon. I heard Esme on the phone to some one, and I stayed quiet so I could listen to what she was saying.

'I don't know what we are going to do....this has never came up before....you can't force her to go....she was really shaken up....I don't know, I guess all we can do is give it time....I guess Carlisle and I will have to talk to her....'

I stopped listening. I climbed out of bed, and went to brush my teeth. I waited until Esme was off the phone before going downstairs.

I came up behind her, and gave her a hug. "Esme, I don't know if I'll ever be okay. I don't know if I will ever get over this. But no matter what happens, I want you to know that I had the best day with you yesterday. I love you."

"I love you too, Alice." She hugged me back, and we just stood there, wrapped in each others arms.

**xoxoxo**

**This story is inspired by the song The Best Day...**

**I'm 13 now **

**And don't know how **

**My friends could be so mean **

**I come home crying **

**And you hold me tight **

**And grab the keys **

**And we drive and drive **

**Unil we found a town far enough away **

**And we talk and window shop **

**Til i forgotten all their names **

**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school **

**But I know I'm laughin **

**On the car ride home with you **

**Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay **

**But I know I had the best day with you today **


End file.
